


Thanks For Love

by mcstiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But also, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Team Free Will, Thanksgiving, This is really random im sorry, everyone is so cute, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcstiels/pseuds/mcstiels
Summary: Destiny had never been kind to Dean Winchester, and he never thought he could actually be thankful for anything in his crappy life. But looking around at his little family celebrating Thanksgiving for the first time (of course, Cas insisted) he knows he had been wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't meant to actually write this story, but I think it turned out kinda OK? Just give it a try :)

Dean Winchester had never believed in destiny. He didn't think anyone's actions could actually be controlled by some pre-published set of instructions. But that was before he discovered that God, angels, the entire Bible was very real and - surprise surprise! - a pain in the ass.

Now, he couldn't think of any other explanation for the events of the past few years. It was his destiny that his life had suddenly veered a complete different way from the usual "saving people, hunting things"; it was his destiny that he had been to hell and back; it was his destiny that he had been responsible for both jeopardizing and saving the world.

So maybe it was also destiny that he had met a certain angel. Maybe it was destiny that he had become such an important part of his life. And maybe it was destiny that he was in love with said angel.

And Dean hated it.

He didn't want falling in love to be another pre-set programme in his life, he didn't want THAT to be decided for him too, as part of a "higher plan". He wanted to be with his angel, his Cas, because they really loved each other and not because some douchebag upstairs wanted them to.

Not that he had ever got any indication that anyone in heaven was particularly pleased with Castiel scurrying down to earth whenever the Winchesters called. Hell, he didn't even know if Cas even felt that way about him. But overthinking emotions was just a very Dean thing to do and not even knowing any of the above could have stopped him.

"Hey Dean? What have you got there?"

Sam's voice shook him out of his reverie, and he quickly crumpled up the paper he had been poring over.

"Nothing, Sammy. It's just the shopping list for Thanksgiving, but I think I gotta make another."

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "YOU'RE making the shopping list now? Man, I knew you wanted to go big but I didn't know you were that invested."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's familiar know-it-all chuckle. "Don't you get too cocky there, 'cause once I'm finished with this list, you're the one who has to DO the shopping."

Sam kept chuckling. "You know I wouldn't have trusted you with the turkey anyway, right?"

"Hey, I can SHOP!" Dean said indignantly.

"Yeah? Well I don't want Cas' big Thanksgiving celebration to be ruined by a moldering turkey you bring because you THINK you can shop. So..." Sam trailed off and turned to go, smirking to himself.

Dean made a face at his giant nuisance of a brother. But truth be told, he didn't trust himself with those bird thingies either. He didn't know what all the fuss was about with that Thanksgiving tradition. But of course, they had to do EVERYTHING right because this was Cas' first ever Thanksgiving and those pleading blue eyes were very persuasive.

Dean smiled to himself at the thought of Cas' narrowed eyes and puzzled expression when he asked Dean what Thanksgiving was. And when Dean came to think of it, although Cas had been on earth for quite a long time now, they hadn't really got around to celebrating any festival.

That's how he had ended up this way, with a "shopping list" to make and actual planning to do. But the way Cas' face lit up, when Dean had suggested a celebration, was worth it.

Dean's mood darkened again as he smoothed out the crumpled paper in his hand. The heading said "Things To Be Thankful For". Cas had found that tradition particularly fascinating and though Dean had laughed it off at the time, he had got curious and made this "list", trying his best to put down any little thing he actually liked about his life. _Rock music, cheap flannel, the bunker, his Baby._

There were a few serious entries too, and as he looked down at the last entry - _"Thanks for love"_ \- his thoughts reverted back to his angel's smiling face. So maybe it was destiny that that smile made his heart flutter, and that was the reason he cancelled out the last entry and wrote "no thanks" instead.

* * *

"A turkey!" Cas' excited voice made Sam laugh as he carried in the shopping.

"Yeah Cas, we'll eat that big old feathery thing, you'll find out it's gross and maybe we can skip it next time." Dean's voice came from the kitchen.

Cas squinted his eyes at Sam. Laughing, Sam mouthed at him, "He's kidding." Out loud he said, "Charlie called. She'll be here sooner than she expected, said the pie better be ready."

Dean came out of the kitchen. "You should have told her pie is the first thing to be ready," he said, wiping his hand on the apron around his waist.

Sam goggled at him. "Seriously, Dean? Apron?"

Dean pulled a bitchface, then went back in with the turkey. "Oh by the way, Cas wants to carve the turkey," he called back.

Cas smiled at Sam. "It seems like the most important part, I really want to do it."

"Tell him he can't, Sam."

Sam shrugged, and Cas went into the kitchen with a loud "But Dean..." Sam could hear their muffled voices, bickering as usual. Then Cas came back out with a triumphant smile, and Sam knew that Dean had given in. _As usual_ , Sam thought to himself with a half-smile.

* * *

_Cooking for his family._ That should definitely be on his little list. Dean hummed to himself as he set about garnishing the turkey. His small family was together today, and he hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Charlie had arrived about an hour ago, and with her customary "What's up bitches", she went to hug Sam and Castiel. Dean had poked his head around the door and handed her the pie, saying he was too messy to hug her. She just grinned at that and hugged him anyway. Now she was sitting at the table, a smudge of flour on her nose.

Dean could hear their faint voices over his own humming. There was the sound of clinking glass, and Charlie seemed to be talking excitedly about something. Sam laughed loudly and - wait, was that... Cas? Cas' voice was enthusiastic as he blabbered on, and Charlie answered him with equal enthusiasm.

Dean stopped what he was doing and listened.

"...and you know when they BLEW UP the Death Star?" Charlie was saying. "That was SO AWESOME!"

"It was very thrilling, yes," Cas replied, sounding like he would start fangirling with her any moment.

Sam laughed again. "You're officially a nerd now, Cas."

"Yeah, you're one of us. Welcome to the nerd-dom."

Dean could vividly picture Cas turning slightly pink at the praise and offering them a sheepish grin. That image made a warm smile spread on Dean's face and he suddenly felt lightheaded.

He didn't know how he hadn't seen it before.

He picked up the tray of turkey and walked to the kitchen door. Everyone's back was turned to him and they kept chattering, not noticing him at all.

Dean watched them for a while. They looked so happy. At one point, Sam clapped Cas on the shoulder and Charlie offered him a high five. After tilting his head and staring at her, he raised his hand tentatively and slapped hers. Charlie giggled and Cas broke into a radiant smile.

Dean was dumbstruck, the realization hitting him completely out of the blue...

Love wasn't Castiel pulling him out of hell because they were destined to meet. Love wasn't Cas saving his life time and time again. Love wasn't them holding on to each other because each other is all they have.

No, love didn't work like that.

Love was Cas' eyes lighting up whenever Dean made him laugh. Love was Cas' lopsided grin when he understood a pop culture reference, and his confused head tilt when he didn't. Love was being around each other, not because they were meant to, but because they liked to.

And love was Cas laughing at Sam's jokes, love was Cas indulgently giving Charlie a fist bump. Because love didn't mean just caring about each other, it meant caring about the people the other cared about.

For a second, that didn't even make sense. But in Dean's head, it was perfectly clear. Falling in love with Cas wasn't a work of destiny, it was something even destiny couldn't have stopped.

Dean barged in with the turkey, and Charlie whooped. Cas' eyes flashed with anticipation and he stood up, already rolling up his sleeves.

"Whoa, easy there, Cas. What's that murderous look you've got, it's already dead you know." Dean couldn't help laughing.

Cas grinned. "This is the best part. I can't wait."

"You're a sadist", said Dean, shaking his head.

Cas shrugged, still grinning. But before he could get hold of the knife, Dean caught him by his coat collar, pulling him close, and gently brought their lips together. For a moment Cas' eyes widened, and Dean almost pulled back to apologize. But then his gaze softened, and he brought up a hand to place against Dean's rough cheek, smiling into the kiss.

The kiss wasn't long, but it was enough. For now. When they finally pulled apart, Sam and Charlie were gaping at them. Cas had turned a bright shade of pink and Dean was starting to blush too. But then Sam cleared his throat.

"Well that was long overdue," he smirked. Charlie joined in, half squealing because "oh-my-GAWD-you-two-are-the-cutest-aaaa".

Dean just smiled softly. "Yeah I wanted to get that in before Cas started on the turkey. Which, by the way, will get messy, babe."

Castiel's cheeks went a shade darker, and he mumbled, "We'll see," before picking up the carving knife like it was the best gift ever.

Dinner went smoothly. Everything was delicious, thanks to their chef's amazing cooking skills. Dean and Cas kept stealing glances at each other, but that was nothing new. By the time the food was finished and the talk died down, it was past midnight.

Sam yawned. "Well I'm gonna turn in. Charlie, I'll show you your room."

They made to get up from the table, but Dean said, "Hey won't we do that... other thing. About thanking and stuff."

Everyone sat back down. "But Dean, you're the one who objected to that..." Sam, ever the sensible one.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah well... that was when I thought there couldn't possibly be anything we could be thankful for... but now..."

Sam smiled imperceptibly. "Okay Dean. Why don't you do it?"

"Me? I..." - expectant stares - "Okay."

Dean raised his glass. The others followed suit.

"Thank you for... big guns and blades." Cas muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "sadist". Dean beamed at him.

"Thank you for rock music," - Charlie burst out laughing - "thank you for cheap flannel," Dean winked at Sam. Cas was watching him with a soft smile on his lips. "Thank you for the bunker," he went on. "Thank you for my Baby." Sam snorted.

Dean turned his gaze to the table. "...thank you for keeping us alive and safe. Thank you for bringing peace to the ones we have lost..."

There was silence. Dean looked directly at Cas. "Thank you for love." The smile Cas offered him could light up the entire world. Dean couldn't deny his own eyes were a bit watery.

"And most of all, thank you for family."

As everyone toasted to that long speech, Dean felt an unfamiliar warmth wrap around him. He never took his eyes off Castiel, and his soft expression made Dean feel like his heart had grown ten sizes.

Love wasn't destiny. Nor was family. Family was this feeling, of home and belonging. Family was the people who kept coming back to you, no matter how far they drifted. Dean Winchester had his own little family. And he was never letting them go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for cheesy endings, sorry :P (my first fanfic ever, hope you liked :D)


End file.
